Dark Desires
by RAENEE
Summary: Puck and Rachel realize they have a twisted connection. This has been circling in my mind for some days ,but tonight I decided to just sit down and write it. Also had a hard time decided on Genres.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Desires

Raenee

Glee: Puck/Rachel

Summery: Puck and Rachel realize they have a twisted connection. This has been circling in my mind for some days ,but tonight I decided to just sit down and write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing form Glee anyway, however, give me thirty minutes alone with Mark and I'll own his…heart!

Rating: **M**

**

* * *

  
**

**"****Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one will go"- T.S Eliot**

**I**t was a dark desire. She knew that even kneeling there in front of him. One she'd kept hidden for years. Since she was older enough to understand why the image of handcuffs and the smell of leather made her tummy swim and her panties wet. She had always been both ashamed and thrilled with her own fantasies. She wore her short skirts, her knee socks and high heels, daring the world to call this "good girl" image of hers in to question. He had taken the bait, he had called her bluff and found her to be a wanton wicked women. She's always pegged him to be vanilla, even with is sex obsessed, cougar hunting ways. How wrong she had been, when he stumbled upon her twisted secret he'd reviled one of his own. A secret which turned her knees to jelly and made her heart pound. She smiled a rueful grin as she opened her lips wide for him.

"**I**'m going to hell", he thought as he tangled his fists in her silky brown hair. A groan escaped his lips as her moist heat surrounded him. Yet in that moment he couldn't think of a better way to go. He gripped tightly and pulled, his balls clinching at her whimper of pain. She loved this he knew, loved the pain, the humiliation the domination. She huger for it, and therefore, the hungered for him. No one else knew what she hid behind that school girl image, no one but him. And the power he held over her was intoxicating. He might be going to her he decide but it was more then worth the trip.

-END-

A/N: so I'm thinking of making this a series, if I get any reviews. I'm kind of freaked out about writing something this dark and will sexy. At the same time this is not the first porn I've written so I do believe I'm pretty good at it. I just got to work out the kinks (*no pun intended) as I haven't written in quite while. But now my muse is back and apparently in the BSDM or is it BDSM? Anyway, review if you want more and if you might want to be my beta hit me up, I really need one.

Thanks, Raenee


	2. Chapter 2

Raenee

Glee: Puck/Rachel

Summery: Puck and Rachel realize they have a twisted connection. This has been circling in my mind for some days, but tonight I decided to just sit down and write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing form Glee anyway, however, give me thirty minutes alone with Mark and I'll own his…heart!

Rating: M

A/N:  I NEED a beta READER! Really, really badly! I'm maybe rethinking the title. That is all….Oh no wait, got a quote you think would fit in with the story? Leave it in a review and I might just use it.

* * *

**Instead of complaining that rose bushes have thorns, rejoice that thorn bushes bloom.- -****Author Unknown**

Later she would wonder how it began, what compelled her to choose him. He was the boy, the jerk really, that had painted her first high school experience a grungy gray. Yet she did choose him to share her confidence. The secret she had shared with no one else.

It did however start, and to be clichéd, on a Thursday like any other. With Mr. Shue gone, Rachel had felt like she was the best to take over the leadership of Glee and surprisingly everyone agreed. Well almost ever one, the only hold out was Puck. The football player felt a Rachel was to blame for his mentor's absence, and she really didn't fault him for that. She did however for his behavior. Often this animosity lead to rehearsals ending shouting matches between the two, making the Gleeks less the Gleeful. That day it was his contempt for her song selections. As the argument grew heated, the rest of the Glee club quickly fled the room.

"I don't care how "girly" and "gay" you find musicals, Puck; we are not doing rap just to please you boorish sensibilities. Rachel wailed at him, the air quotes and disgusted way the word rap flowed from her mouth irritated him. Puck was tired of her, her long legs, her annoying voice, you short skirts and shiny brown hair, her bossy altitude- basically he was tired of Rachel in general. He didn't back down instead he advanced on her. Everything about is posture was clearly threatening as he spewed out his reply.

"Hey Barbra, haven't you done enough harm? Why not at least let us sing something that doesn't suck?"

Rachel saw red, she put her hand one her hips and stepped towards him shouting," No one else is complaining"

"You couldn't hear any one over that roaring ego of yours. Puck now towered over her. Quickly Rachel stepped back the look in his eyes unnerving her, yet it make her tummy twist and her panties wet. "Well Kurt like them". The feeble protest betrayed her loss of interest in the fight. Part of her was frightened of Punk in that moment yes, but a larger part of her was disturbingly turned on. Her mind had moved to fantasies she'd best keep to her self. She didn't need to give him any more of a reason to label her strange.

Puck however, noticed Rachel's new behavior, and her retreat made him feel guilty, he knew better then to threaten a woman, his mother would have been so angry. He muttered a quick "Well, Kurt's a freak too." before absconding to his truck. He kicked himself for the look of fear in the midget's eyes. And try as he might he couldn't forget. It wasn't till later that the thought occurred to him- maybe it wasn't fear!

-End-

A/N: These will get longer Promise! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Raenee

Glee: Puck/Rachel

Summery: Puck and Rachel realize they have a twisted connection. This has been circling in my mind for some days, but tonight I decided to just sit down and write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing form Glee anyway, however, give me thirty minutes alone with Mark and I'll own his…heart!All I want for Christmas is Mark tied with a Red Bow! Please?

Rating: M

A/N: Okay so this wasn't originally part of the story. I've been working on what was supposed to be the next chapter. However I hated ending it with out mentioning any other charters (By the Way I love Kurt) Or finding out what Rachel did after The argument. I'm not even sure this fits really. So here goes a little treat till I post the next chapter.

* * *

**Sweet revelation sweet surrender**- "**Thinking of you" by A Perfect Circle**

"Rachel, you okay?" Kurt asked from the doorway. "I'm fine. Puck was just doing his Shrek impression." Rachel stated in her mater of fact way. She hoped the nervous way she smoothed her outfit would go unnoticed. She shouldn't have worried however as Kurt's eyes were stubbornly locked on Pucks retreating form. When there was no reply, she reiterated, "Puck was just being as ass, you know his normal self…and the only thing you are paying any attention to." With the last bit said under her breath Rachel went about tidying up the choir room for her meeting with Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt" Rachel said loudly hoping to get the well dressed boy's attention. They had both been sitting in the Choir room for over and hour discussing choreography. He looked up from his Cell Phone, eyes questioning, "What, do, hum…okay what are the rest of Glee's opinion of the song selections?" Rachel asked sort of nervously.

Rach, we will do the songs you choose, don't worry about it. I've got to go. See ya tomorrow?" Kurt said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, See ya", Rachel said opening her laptop and quickly pulling up iTunes.

* * *

Much later that night, after a long shower, Rachel lay in bed. She was snuggled up for warmth, thoughts of Puck and his behavior replying over and over in her head. Somehow her nimble fingers found their way between her thighs and once again that night she came with pucks name on her lips.

-End-

A/N: So short but that will get longer. I really want to explore the relationship between these two. And I plan on doing so, so don't expect sex in the next few chapters. I am also anticipating how the rest of Glee will react when they find them together. Thanks to everyone who's put me on their Alerts! I adore you thanks you! And a special Thanks to everyone who's written a review! You guys are just making my days!


	4. Authors note!

Authors note: Hey guys sorry to leave everyone hanging. But I' m off to Disney world!!!! Yay Anyway I'm still writing and I will update when I get home! Much Love!


End file.
